This conference offers a unique opportunity for clinician scientists and basic scientists from a broad group of disciplines, who share an interest in folic acid, vitamin B12 and one carbon metabolism, to interact both formally and informaLly. The last three Conferences have been fully subscribed and participation at this Conference will be limited to 150 individuals. Funds are requested to allow graduate students, residents and postdoctoral fellows, and established national and international scientists to attend the meeting. A detailed program is presented which includes well established scientists and junior scientists just entering the field. In addition, topics scan the entire spectrum from current clinical problems to areas of the most sophisticated biochemical and biophysical research. Sessions have been scheduled on the relationship of homocysteine to vascular disease, clinical aspects of folic acid and vitamin B12 deficiency, and the transport of folates, antifolates, vitamin B12, and vitamin B12 derivatives. Other sessions invoLve folate dependent enzymes, vitamin B12-dependent enzymes, the biosynthesis of folate and vitamin B12 and the regulation of one carbon metabolism and methionine synthesis. Additional sessions cover s-adenosylmethionine as well as emerging targets for new chemotherapeutic agents against malignant diseases and infectious diseases. In addition to these formal presentations, the program will be complimented with poster sessions. These offer many opportunities for informal discussions and allow graduate students, residents and postdoctoral fellows, as well as established scientists, an opportunity to present and discuss their work. As in the past, the most interesting new research presented at the Conference will be disseminated to a much wider audience in the form of one or more "state-of-the-art" reviews in the FASEB Journal.